brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front
Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front is the second iOS installment of the Gearbox Software series. There's also a version for Android, and is part of the Brothers in Arms series of video games. The game was re-released on November 22, 2011 and renamed "Brothers in Arms 2:Global Front Free+" and released for free. However, there are still in-game purchases, including guns, ammo, armor and health kits. Gameplay Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front shares similar gameplay to that of the Modern Combat series more so than its own predecessor, Brothers in Arms: Hour of Heroes. The game takes entirely from a first person perspective, save for certain cutscenes throughout the campaign. It originally featured a cover system and a run function, but both were inexplicably removed from the game since it changed into a free game. In multiplayer, players can use Dog Tags, which they receive from killing other players, to buy reinforcements, AI that will attack the enemy and earn its team points (however, killing the AI will not earn points for the opposing team). Dog Tags are also used to purchase weapons and ammo, as well as other equipment such as gear, grenades, and health kits, which can be carried to and from the single player campaign. Plot The game begins as Corporal David Wilson, parachutes into the jungle in the Solomon Islands. While attacking the radio station, he is stabbed by a Japanese soldier. Weeks later, in the hospital, he receives a letter informing him of his brother Eric's death, and how his Medal of Honor was revoked. As he battles across the many theaters of World War II, he continues the quest to find the truth about his brother's death. He learns that his brother's death may have been a murder, and tries to find anyone who knows about it. He also learns that Eric was in trouble with an colonel, which was odd because they were ranks apart. He learns the name of the colonel, Becker, who is revealed to have major anger issues but a skill for leadership. His leader in Europe, Cpl. Hartley, finds out that Lieutenant Dyer and Sergeant Donovan, two men rumored to be with Eric at the time of his murder, definitely were with him when he died. It is also revealed he was illegally smuggling medicine, presumable for sale. Having already gotten everything out of Donovan, David is transferred back to the Pacific, where Dyer currently is located. After following Dyer and his unit, and while fending off an attack from a Japanese patrol, Dyer himself reveals the truth - ''he ''was the one stealing and selling drugs, not Eric. In the middle of a theft, Eric, Donovan, and Dyer were ambushed by Germans. Eric was not murdered; his death was just a war casualty. After Eric died, Dyer planted the drugs on him (the reason for the revoked Medal of Honor), and no one was the wiser. Just as the two finish off the patrol, a Japanese soldier comes from Dyer's right and attacks. The player is given the choice of either saving Dyer and killing the soldier, or letting him die because Eric's death was his fault. If the player chooses the latter, Dyer is shot, but saved by David's CO anyway. Characters * Colonel Becker * Lieutenant Dyer * Sergeant Donovan * Sergeant Neissman * Corporal Hartley * Corporal Schumacher * Corporal David Wilson (Playable) * Private Eric Wilson (KIA) Weapons * M1 Garand * M2 Flamethrower * Thompson * M30 Schmeizer * M1918 * M1A9 Bazooka * Shotgun T1912 * Browning Machine Gun * MG-1941J Gallery Global Front Ad 2.jpg|Flying the Glider Global Front Ad 3.jpg|Gameplay Screenshot Global Front Ad 4.jpg|Another Screenshot Iposh posh ping.png Pisssh *OVERHEAT*.png BitBitBIT.png Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Brothers in Arms Series